Jokes are no more
by Lovessdeception
Summary: A small Zorua learns to adjust to a new life with a Darkrai as a mentor. New friends are met and old ones become enemies.


Jokes are no more

It was raining softly in the Lostlorn forest, some pokemon had sought shelter, while others came out to play in the muddy ground. The creatures of the forest laughed, and chased each other down the winding and confusing paths, jumping over tree stumps, or climbing up a tree to grab some rich berries from it's very steams. However not all the pokemon where laughing and having fun, a small fox pokemon with a dark grey furry bush around its neck, redish-grey coat and ruby red patches here and there scurried through the woods snatching up any food he could find before disappearing into the brushes once more, leaving some pokemon confused about the bizarre pokemon's behavior.

In reality, the pokemon was rushing to help his mother and siblings. Not to long into the fall his mother had come down with a terrible illness that was not only affecting her, but had spread to her children too. Seeing as how he was not affected, the little fox did what he could to protect his family. But some of the pokemon of the forest had other ideas. Rushing through the branches, seeing the den was almost in sight the little pokemon began to relax. However he was stopped short by a faint sound of flapping. Dropping the berries he had collected, he swiftly turned around with his fur raised and his teeth bared, ready for the humans.

But the humans never came, but the flapping was getting louder. "Who are you, and what you want", the pokemon snarled, eyes darting back and forth to see if he could see his enemy. After a few minutes of no response, the pokemon disregarded the noise as just forest pokemon playing. As soon as he turned around, he was met face to face with a Woobat. "So you where the one making all that racket, what do you want to play?", the pokemon asked. The Woobat simply flapped it's wings in silence. Annoyed the fox had tried to walk around the quiet pokemon only to see more Woobats hiding in the bushes. Feeling worried he rushed past them and tried to hurry his pace to try to make it back to the safety of his mother's den.

He didn't get far before he was tackled by one of the Woobats. The fox pokemon gasped as he was launched sideways and all the berries he had gathered had scattered every which way. "Hey! What was that for?", The fox pokemon growled at the Woobats who were chuckling at him. The soft rain that was covering the forest before had turned into a harsh storm, winds were kicking up as the Woobats tried to stay afloat. Seeing it as an advantage the fox pokemon lunged at one of the Woobats, his teeth sinking into it's fur. A high-pitched screech could be heard throughout the entire forest as the Woobat tried desperatly to shake the fox off of it. Suddenly the fox struck the Woobat he had a hold of with a sucker punch, causing the Woobat to stagger in mid-air.

Upon seeing their friend in trouble the Woobats had swarmed the tiny fox, biting and scratching whatever they could. _I was a fool, this is my fault, these Woobats will kill me and my family will die knowing I failed them,_ the fox thought as he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Soon his grip on the Woobat loosed, causing him to fall back to the ground with a soft thump. Enraged the Woobats had moved in for the final blow, however the air felt different as they began to sniff the new arrival. The fox pokemon looked up with the strength he could muster to see the Woobats had a look of fear and shock on their faces. Soon one of them let out a shriek and they had all retreated. Feeling as though he was safe, the fox pokemon tried to get back up, but wincing and falling down again as he felt his energy sap from just simple movements alone.

The soft crunching of feet had reached the tiny pokemon's ears as fear had struck his heart. _A human,_ he thought, _no, I can't, I can't be taken away like they did to my father, I must get up and get out of here._ As soon as the fox heard the footsteps, the sooner they were gone. Thinking that the human was gone, the pokemon managed to get back to his feet before noticing a dark silhouette. Turning around the fox pokemon let out a shriek of his own as the shadow behind him was no human, but a Darkrai.

"Please don't hurt me, I have a mom, sister, and brothers to care for", the little pokemon pleaded. The Darkrai simply looked at the berries that were scattered all over the place and picked one up. Kneeling down to the small pokemon, the fox could see in his eyes a soft, almost caring look to them. _I will not hurt you, your family needs this food?_ the Darkrai asked through telepathy. Simply nodding the fox pokemon looked in the direction of his family's den. "Please, don't hurt them, if anything, it was my fault I angered those Woobats, I deserve to be punished, so please, if there is anyone you should harm it's me", the fox said. Flinching as he expected to be hit by one of the Darkrai's moves, but it never happened, opening his eyes he noticed all the berries were gone and the Darkrai was nowhere to be seen.

_NO! It's after my family! _the pokemon thought as he struggled to race back to his den as fast as he could. However the fox was starting to feel very weak and tired, sitting down for a few seconds to try to catch his breath. He didn't realise that a few seconds became a few mintues, and not long he had began to fall asleep, but before he closed his eyes, he saw the figure of the Darkrai once again.

You have nothing to fear young little one, I will protect you.

The Darkrai whispered as he gently scooped up the tiny pokemon before floating off.

The tiny pokemon groaned as a harsh light had woken him up, blinking slowly as he tried to make out objects. His eyes went from confusion to total shock when he saw a human looking at a strange device. Noticing the small pokemon was awake, the human chuckled and knelt till she was face to face with him. "Why hello there little sleepy Zorua, you had us all worried, your injuries were severe, but thankfully you had a nice pokemon to get you here", the human said with a gentle smile upon her face. Thinking for a second the Zorua looked back at the human asking, "The pokemon that saved me, it would happen to be a Darkrai would it". The human simply nodded to confirm his suspicons.

"That Darkrai, it...it took my berries that I needed for my family, then it_ disappered, it doomed my family, it's a murderer_", the Zorua snarled. The human looked out of the window to see the Darkrai sleeping. "I find that very hard to believe little one, he told me that you told him that those berries were for your family, so he took the berries to them, I think you just misunderstood because of the fact he's a very scary looking pokemon. However I assure you that you and him will get along with your trainer just fine", the human said as she scooped up the Zorua and brought him out of the room. Hearing the door swish open the Darkrai cracked open a crystal blue eye.

Smiling the human had placed the tiny Zorua into the Darkrai's arms. Obviously not amused by the fact he was being given to a trainer the Zorua had bit the Darkai's arm. The Darkrai winced but refused to drop him. _You're a fiesty one, I do appologies for not introducing myself, my name is Ala. I am a captured and trained Darkrai, you have nothing to fear little one, your new master has entrusted me to take care of you. So if there is anything you ever need I will be there for you. _Ala had said. Looking up at Ala the Zorua had asked, "Is that the name your human has given you, have they given me a name yet?" Ala's eyes had closed as he hummed in thought, trying to think back if his master had mentioned a name for the Zorua. _Why yes she had, the name she gave to you was Joker, I think it's very suiting for you_. Ala chuckled.

Joker looked at Ala and huffed, "Just because you're a nice Darkrai doesn't mean I can't see through your tricks, your planning something and I will never trust you".

You will learn to trust people and pokemon alike, someday and that will be a day that you and I will be able to work together, perhaps as friends.

Ala said gently before floating down the hallway into a giant room. There was a human sitting in a corner surrounded by four different pokemon. One of them a Ninetails, walked up to Ala and nuzzled his collar. "I always imagined you having a kid to raise, but I wasn't exactly expecting this Ala, does the master think you can truly handle it", the Ninetails muttered. Huffing Ala gave the Ninetails a slightly stern look before saying, _I see your concern, but I am sure I can handle this._

Keeping Joker close to him, Ala floated over to the human and Joker's new life had begun.

* * *

It has been two whole months since Joker was taken in by his master to live his new life. Groaning as light from the morning sun hit his face through the blinds in the room that both he and his friend shared. Slowly the small Zorua got up and looked towards the bed were his friend Ala rarely slept. A devious idea struck Joker's mind for a way to get Ala out of bed. Jumping on the cushiony bed, sinking as he landed, Joker saw the pitch-black pokemon nestled comfortably under his covers. Smirking, Joker made his way up to Ala, being careful with each step to make sure he doesn't stir the nightmare pokemon. Where would the fun be if he woke up to something moving.  
As soon as Joker reached to were Ala's head was he saw how almost peaceful he looked in his sleep. Ala's eyes were closed and his hair was a mess, the calm rise and fall of his chest ensured Joker that he was asleep. But just to be sure he waved a paw in front of his face. Getting no response, Joker puffed up his chest and let out a high pitched, "GOOD MORNING". Eye's opening as quick as a flash, Ala sprung from his bed and was panting like a mad man. Darting around like a bullet, the Darkrai spotted the cause for the rude awakening.  
Joker just smiled sweetly at the nightmare pokemon, his tail wiggling just a bit. Sighing, Ala rubbed his sore eyes and floated to the bathroom. Watching carefully as the Darkrai floated passed him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Getting up, Joker walked to the bathroom and sat by the door, letting out a soft sigh he said, "I'm sorry for waking you up, I should have known better, I just couldn't help it." Upon getting no response, Joker slipped a paw under the door. It was something only Joker and Ala have done, whenever Ala was disappointed or ashamed at his behavior Joker would slip his paw under what ever door Ala locked himself in. Whenever Ala put his claw to his paw he knew he was forgiven for his actions.  
A few minutes was all it took for the pitch-black pokemon to wrap a claw softly around the paw. Smiling, Joker slipped back his paw once the Darkrai let go of it. Going into a sitting position like a dog, Joker smiled as the bathroom door opened. Only then did he see what he has truly done.  
Ala looked awful, he was barely floating a few centimeters from the ground and looked like he was ready to collapse. Feeling as if it was his fault Joker ran to Ala's side with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok? You look terrible", Joker asked in a very worried voice. Ala however just waved it off.  
_ "I am fine, I just was rather awoken unexpectedly, you need to be more careful, doing that can have serious consequences" _ Ala said. Nodding, Joker nuzzled against Ala's hand receiving a gentle pet on the head as a response. _ "Come on, let's go get you something to eat, you must be hungry little one" _ Ala stated as he picked up the small Zorua and floated out of the room. However he didn't get far till he collapsed on the ground. Feeling nothing but pure panic, Joker shook the Darkrai and shouted his name getting no response.  
Jumping off of the unconscious pokemon, Joker made a mad dash to his master's room.

* * *

A trip to the emergency center of a pokemon center was not what Joker's master was expecting to have to do today at all. Quickly hustling out of the car, Nicole rushed into the pokemon center to alert Nurse Joy about Ala. Upon hearing the situation, Nurse Joy had alerted some of her pokemon staff to get the emergency room prepped for when she brought the pokemon in. Rushing back to the car with the stretcher, both Nurse Joy and Nicole put Ala on the stretcher before heading back inside. Knowing that Nurse Joy wouldn't let her be with Ala until whatever she had to do was done, Nicole decided to sit in the waiting room.  
Glancing down at the small bundle in her lap, she could feel Joker shaking and sniffing. Placing a hand to his head to try to calm him down, she tried to reassure him, "Don't worry Joker, Ala just wasn't feeling well, that's all."  
The gentle sound of ticking was all the two were hearing now in the waiting room. The emergency light was still on, it has been over two hours. _ Oh Ala, I hope whatever happened to you is nothing serious, I don't want you to be a veggie for the rest of your life, it wouldn't be fair for you _ Nicole thought as she sighed. Finally after what seemed like forever, Nurse Joy emerged from the emergency room, with a happy smile on her face.  
"Ala is alright, he was suffering from sleep deprivation, I strongly advise you allow him to rest for awhile, no battles, no training, just rest", Nurse Joy said. "You may see him now". Turning around letting the two be led down the hallway to an ICU room where Ala was lying resting. Sighing with relief, Nicole turned to Nurse Joy and gave a "thank you" before walking in the room. Ala cracked open one eye to look at his visitors before closing it once again. Sitting next to the bed, Nicole put a hand to Ala's forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever.  
"Ala, why didn't you tell me you needed rest, you should have told me, I would have let you have as much time as you needed to recover. Why did you let yourself be pushed beyond your limits like that", Nicole said. Turning his head to look at his master, to be honest he didn't have a true reason behind his actions, but he came up with an excuse anyway. _ "I felt like my debt to you was never truly repaid, you saved me from those trainers, you gave me a home, food, care that I could never find in the wild. I guess I didn't realize I was in terms punishing myself." _ Ala simply stated.  
Shaking her head, Nicole picked up Joker from her lap and put him on Ala's chest. "You nearly gave this one a heart attack, he thought you were dying. The next time you need rest tell me. Please I don't want to have you be sent to the center for this kind of reason again, you're a friend Ala, and you and my other pokemon mean more to me than anything." Nodding his head and looking down to Joker, muttering a "Sorry" and scooped up the little Zorua with his free hand, nuzzling him with his trap-like collar. Smiling, Joker nestled himself by Ala's side as he listened to his master as she gave Ala his rules for while he is recovering from his accident.


End file.
